Faerie Magic
by Chellifaerie
Summary: Harry never really beleived in faeries...until Draco introduced him to Saphirre and Chelli.


I do not own Harry Potter (though I would like to). The only think I own are my characters and a huge fascination with faeries. On with the show!

It never really occurred to Harry that anything from King Arthur legends was real. That is, until he found out that he was a wizard. And then he saw a dragon. But never the less, he never realized that faeries were real: Until he met her…

Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts started out like anything else. He boarded the train, met up with his friends, and glared at Draco Malfoy. Once he got to the great hall, he was famished and decided to dig in with gusto. Something was very different about this year. For once, Malfoy had not said anything to him on the train and had seemed to be off in another world. _Probably thinking up more insults,_ Harry figured.

Dinner was filled with the usual chatter and gossip that was to be expected. The main topic of conversation was Ron and Hermione's relationship (or lack thereof). They both: blushed, denied, and rolled their eyes at their classmates and friends. After dinner, the trio of friends headed up to their common rooms. "Mate, don't feel down. We are back at school and you are with us. No need to worry anymore." Ron attempted to comfort his friend. Hermione smiled, reassuringly. "How can you both be so sure of anything anymore?" Harry asked, quietly. When all he got was blank faces, he decided that he needed air. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Harry was not exactly sure what brought him out to the forbidden forest, but he was there anyway. Tears prickled the back of his eyes, threatening to come out. He urged himself deeper into the forest. He could hear whispering. _Who else would be out here so late? _He asked himself. That question would soon be answered by one Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was standing in the middle of an odd clearing talking to himself. Either he was talking to himself or someone invisible. Harry listened in to the conversation. "I really need you right now. Please, Saph, come out!" Harry was very confused at those words. _Who or what is Saph?_ He got a little closer and to his surprise, something bright appeared and formed the shape of a beautiful girl with wings. "What is it Dray? Oh my god, what happened?" She put her pale hand under Malfoy's chin and Harry could see a huge black eye and cuts on his face. Apparently, Saph knew what to do. She simply hummed a few notes, leaving Harry speechless. "I can not use today. I called Chelli. Maybe she can help you." Saph said quietly. Malfoy seemed worried.

"Saphirre, why can't you use your magic? What happened?" he said in a loving tone. That really got Harry worried, _Malfoy, caring about others? Since when…_but before he could finish his thought, another bright light shifted into a young girl. She was smaller than the first and had dark, almost black hair. It reached down to about her elbows and Harry could see pale skin. His breath caught in his throat as he took a few steps closer and stepped on a twig. The twig gave him away as it made a snapping noise and all 3 turned around. Malfoy looked like he had gotten in a fight with 35 professional boxers. "Malfoy, what the hell happened to you?"

The two girls stood there in shock, not saying a word. Harry walked to Malfoy and examined his face. "Who did this?" he yelled. Malfoy shrugged him off, "It does not matter. Chelli, please." The second girl that had arrived walked between Harry and Draco and put her hands up to Draco's face. Light came out of her hands and the bruises and cuts began to fade. She put her hands down and turned to face Harry. "You cannot tell anyone what you just saw. If you do, I could die." She said in a beautiful light voice.

All Harry could do was nod at the girl who looked to be about 15. Malfoy pulled Harry's arm toward the castle. "We have to get back. " Saphirre kissed Malfoy and said bye to them both. She did her little light trick and disappeared once again. Chelli stood there awhile and hugged Malfoy. "Be careful." She warned the two. "Not everything in the forest likes wizards." With a final smile, she too was gone.

Malfoy and Harry walked back to the castle in silence. Harry had a million questions buzzing in his mind. Once they got to the quiddich pitch, Malfoy turned to him. "Potter, Harry, please don't say anything to anyone about them or what you saw. Chelli was not kidding. If they are exposed to our world, they could be hunted for their magic or wings. I cannot have the die. Saphirre is my….girlfriend, I guess you could say. She and Chelli are my family. I will do anything to protect them." Harry finally found his voice. "I am not going to say a word to anyone. I need you to answer a few questions though. What are they?" Harry asked. Malfoy smiled a little. "They are faeries. They are nothing like pixies. They can take human form only while they are 'growing up'. Once they reach a certain age, they become full faerie or they chose to become human. Is there anything else?" Draco actually smiled for once.

Harry thought for a moment and smiled. "Yes actually. Are faeries good kissers? You don't seem to be complaining." Draco laughed a little. "They are very good." He replied with a smirk. "There is a way for you to personally find out." Harry's face contorted with confusion. "You could kiss Chelli. I saw you staring at her. Beautiful, isn't she? "Harry could feel the blush reach his cheeks. "We should get inside. Classes begin tomorrow." Both boys laughed and headed up to their dorms.

I realize that Draco is a little out of character. I don't care. Reviews are nice this time of year…


End file.
